


Erotic Display

by nightink



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightink/pseuds/nightink
Summary: She tried to stop loving him, to rid her mind of him. He failed to find fault in what made her perfet to him. Yet one night, a display of pure sensuality breaks his vow to never mate a mortal.





	Erotic Display

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters or plot of the manga/anime. If I did Sesshomaru would be mine.

Note: This is my first attempt at a fic and lemons so please don't be too hard on me. I appreciate comments and criticism as long as its constructive, if it's not them up yours.

Exotic Display

"..." Speach

"..." Thought

"..." Inner Beast

The call of the night was strong. Its calm mystery was too alluring in its appeal for her to resist. Its promise of quiet concealment and all things hidden to be discovered drew her in. So she found herself leaving camp once again, a habit of hers ever since her discovery. Despite her actions, words and unaccepted promises, she found out that Inuyasha was still with Kikyo. His words of love and professed want of a life together collapsing, like an empty tent without its support. She should have known that he would never want her, only keeping her around and placated because of his need her. Well not her but her spiritual skill to find the Jewel shards, and because she looked like Kikyo. She should have seen it sooner, but she turned a blind eye to it. Well no more, No more would she pine over for him. She would move on and that's what she has been doing. Finally reaching the clearing of the hot springs she used earlier that eve, she inhaled the sweet aroma of the warm sulfur springs intermingling with the wild natural sent of the night air and the flora of the clearing. The soothing scent relaxed her, pulling the tension from her body. This would be just like all of her many nights away from camp and her friends where she would be free to unwind and relax in her own way. Well it wasn't how she would usually relax, but ever since her friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi dared her to take lessons in exotic dancing it had become a way to unwind.

Placing her small portable stereo on the ground she pulled a metal 12 inched metal rod from her waist band. Her friends thought it a weapon, well she had used it as one but tonight it would be used for the purposed she had acquired it for. A small controlled charge of her spiritual Ki had it extended into a pole a foot taller than her height. Another charge of Ki into the rod it extended to its full length, one not used in battle, which was twice her height. Planting it firmly in the ground, a task aided by her Ki, she turned on her stereo allowing the pulsing erotic beats from it to flow through the clearing as the wind ruffled her school uniform. Yes she was wearing it, other than the miko outfit that she had decided to wear daily, but she had a slight change in it. The skirt was a bit longer on one side to give a slanting appearance, her usual neck tie was abandoned and she wore black pumps instead of her usual school shoes. The 15 year old girl that fell through the well years ago was gone leaving a 20 year old woman instead.

The music pumped through her body sending her into an erotic sway as all thoughts of Inuyasha, Naraku, The Shikon no Tama and her friends left her. All that was there, all that she focused on was the sensual beat that was playing with her body as she firmly grabbed the pole and twined her body around it.

He sensed the miko leaving her camp, her aura tense and drawn tight. The Miko leaving camp was not an uncommon occurrence and beneficial to her as she always returned relaxed, but tonight she drifted much further that he was accustomed. What was she doing? Curiosity getting the better of him, he cloaked his aura and scent heading towards her to satisfy his curiosity. He expected a few of the normal sightings from past spying. Practicing in mastering her Ki, reading her bound scrolls, collecting herbs, laying on the grass and gazing at the stars, meditating, any of those. What he saw was something completely unexpected and something that no amount of training could have prepared him for. The miko, whom he saw in, recent years, wearing traditional miko garbs, was wearing a garment similar to the indecent kimono she wore in the past. No that indecent Kimono was not what paralyzed him but the modifications to it and what she was currently doing. He saw her set up a pole into the ground that was twice her height and cause a strange box to produce a rather sensual rhythm to which she started to sway to in a rather hypnotic way. It was indecent, outrageous, something that went out of the bounds of common decency and conduct. Yet completely alluring, hypnotic, blood boiling erotic and despite the fact that he should turn around and leave he couldn’t. He was trapped watching her move, flex and curl around that blasted pole. 

“By the Kami’s, He has never saw anything more sensual and arousing in his life! She was moving so ... the way she moved so ... lithe ... so flexible! She was a temptress!”

Kagome parted her legs wide, ankles together, pressing her crotch to the pole she was gripping she slid her body downwards while arching her back. She was lost in the music too lost to care about anything other than the beat and the urge to dance. Sliding back up slowly to a standing position she wrapped one leg around the pole as she continued gyrate her body onto the pole to the rhythm of the music.

He saw her pressing her crotch to the pole, he eyes suddenly fixed on that one spot. His eyes following her sliding down and then back up again. His eyes snapping to her figure as her leg blocked his view drawing attention to her silhouette as she began gyrating and moving against the pole. The actions reminiscing of one making love to a lover. He watched as she started running her hands along her body in an enticing manner only to suck in a sharp breath when she firmly grasped her ample bosom opening her shirt to reveal her breasts clad in a black lace binding that was all too sexy. It was nothing he had ever seen before and he had to admit he loved it. Entranced he watched as she turned to press her back to the pole, tilting her head to the side, pulling an arm above her head to grasp the pole as she slid downwards with her feet together but parting her thighs wide and invitingly as she went down to reveal black lace covering her sex. He entire performance had him on edge placing himself selfishly and longingly in place of the damnable pole, and action that aroused him even more. He had never been more aroused now than he had ever been in his unnatural life and he was sporting a hard on to prove it. Even the demonesses, and concubines his allies tried to force on him had never pulled even a fraction of this desire from him. Just when he thought that he couldn't get any more aroused, he forgot to breath at the sight of how wrong he was. When she reached her desired height away from the ground she started pumping her body to that beat, bouncing up and down causing her breasts to jerk up and down. Images of her preforming that action seated in his lap had him sporting a rather painful hard on.

"By the gods she is beautiful!" whispered past his lips.

The thing that many did not know was that the Lord of the Western Lands, The Great Assassin, Ice Prince, Sesshomaru had been for the longest time trying and failing miserably to get rid of his affection for a certain defiant, stubborn, infuriating, beautiful, intelligent, resourceful, and powerful enigma. The miko, Kagome. Now she was there tempting him, seducing him with her body as she put on her erotic display for him. Even though she knew not that he was there. This was a side of her he never knew existed. He was more acquainted with her honor, duty driven self, her compassion, strong personality, intelligence far beyond many men, indomitable spirit, battle skills in recent years and temper. Her never showing anything other than that the normal feminine actions of grooming, cooing over cute things and love of beauty and comfort allowed him so somewhat distance himself from his attraction to her. Which was difficult as it was since she possessed a large quantity of the characteristics he wanted for a mate.  
His breath hitched in his throat at her next move. He didn't know that she was that flexible all her actions had him panting and short of spilling himself in him pants like a teen. She arched her body backwards till her head was touching the grass and her body from the waist down was braced against the pole. Roughly pulling herself back up and nestling the pole between her breasts. Silently groaning in tortured pleasure, he watched with rapped attention as her leg snuck up the pole till it was parallel to her body, only to slowly bring it down while wrapping it around the pole. His mind clouded with lust he couldn't help his thoughts drifting to wonder what it would be like to have her wrapped around him. If her performance was an indication as to her passionate nature hiding beneath the reserved, modest and innocent nature she openly presented to the world, then he was sure that he would not be disappointed if he...What was he thinking! He was not considering breaking his oath and taking her to his bed for the night. No he couldn’t keep her for a night he would need longer, maybe a lifetime meaning he would need her as his mate. Something he was fighting even as she possessed all he needed from a mate and fact he wanted her. When he just saw her as a woman fitting his needs for his ideal mate he wanted her. Now seeing her passionate and erotic side only increased his desire for her and shook, no, was crumbling his tight control like dried leaves.

Kagome listened as the music started to ebb away; slowly she swayed and untwined herself to her pole as she clung to it as she would her lover. Absently she wondered what it would be like to entwine herself to a man who would only want her. To rest clutching herself to him but alas she seems to be the Kami's wish to leave her alone for the rest of her life.

"Kami, I feel so empty," she whispered dejectedly as she slowly unwrapped herself from the pole. While she was physically relaxed moments like this would taunt her, making her wonder when and if she would find a partner to fill the void in her heart.

Resting her head against the pole her mind drifted to think of the object of her obsession. Well she thought it was an obsession at first. Now she realized that she had unknowingly fallen for the cold, sadistic, arrogant, emotionless assassin Lord Sesshomaru. How could she have allowed this to happen! Of course those qualities could not cause her to fall for him. He was honorable, loyal and protective to those who had crawled into his heart, example Rin. She had seen a side that most would have died if they had been caught, luckily she hadn't been. She saw his caring side to Rin, it was by pure chance and luck that she escaped without him knowing that she was there. Since then her affections for the icy enigma had only increased. Mentally shook her train of thoughts away. She came here to relax not dwell on thoughts that would never manifest into reality.

Holding the pole lightly in her hand she collapsed it to its original 12 inched form. She was sweaty, panting and exhausted; good thing she brought her bag with a change of clothes. Heaving a sigh she placed the rod and her bath supplies at the edge of the osen for easy access during her soak. Standing she peel away her clothing and slipped into the osen with a relieved and contented sign as the heat and minerals soothed her skin.

((((((((())))))))))

He watched her shrink the pole into its smaller form and preceding the equally sensual act of disrobing. Revealing her soft curves and milky skin; she had curves in all the right places that only enhanced her voluptuous body. The change of the winds direction sent a heady wave of arousal to his nostrils, causing not only his body but also his beast to respond. Calling out to claim his chosen female. He realized then just how much he had followed into his fathers footsteps. He had fallen for the miko, fallen hard without even realizing and her erotic display was only a catalyst to increase his need for her.

"Mate! Must have mate! NOW!" roared his beast.

"Yes. We will have her."

He watched as she soaked in the spring. She was contented in the soothing properties of the spring but there was something amiss in her aura. She seemed almost depressed about something. As he questioned the reason, she unknowingly answered his question.

"Why can't I seem to get over the fact that the man I want most will never want me?" a sorrowful sigh of resignation echoed in her words. 

"Who is she talking about?" jealousy tainting the low grow lodged in his throat, as Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Inuyasha would surely have a fit if he knew I felt this way about his brother," chuckling at the image her mind conjured at the very thought.

Hearing this he deduced that the miko wanted him just as much as he did her. Smirking, he stealthily stepped into the clearing and cast a powerful barrier to prevent anyone from interrupting him. Tonight he would have the miko. She would walk away with him, not as an ally but as his mate. Smirking to himself as he looked at her relaxed form with her eyes closed. He covertly stepped out of his armor and haori.

"How long have you been there Lord Sesshomaru?"

So the miko did sense him.

"Enough," no need for her to know he was spying on her display.

"I take it that you heard me," a nervous statement.

It was a statement, not a question, to which he didn't answer.

"I see so how long do I have left to live?" she was calm, accepting of her fate. Well death was not on his agenda for her. She was going to live and live long by his side.

"You will not die," she had submitted to him unknowingly but she had and he intended to claim what was his.

His answer shocked her as her eyes snapped open to see him a foot away from her in the onsen, she had not heard him entering the water.

"What do you mean? I am sure that you do not appreciate the affections of a 'filthy human'," there was confusion and a bit of panic in her voice. This was out of character to her.

"Filthy human? You are anything but that my dear miko," chidingly. 

"… Are you feeling well Lord Sesshomaru? You are acting strange," puzzled and concerned.

"No I am not well. You see Kagome you are my plague you have infected me and the only way to cure this is to have you," humor, a foreign concept in her experience with him, colored his voice. 

"I am not a toy Lord Sesshomaru, nor have I infected you with any plague," replied Kagome slightly irritated, though it was nice to have some male attention. She soon found herself trapped between his body and the bolder she was leaning against.

"Yes, you have. Maybe not intentionally but you have ... I want you Kagome ... not as a toy ... or a quick rut ... I want you ... by my side for eternity," he looked deep into her eyes as he spoke to her. He saw her confusion, her hope, her love and her doubt. Not a man of words but of action he showed her in the one way he knew how to. He leaned down and captured her lips in a mind blowing kiss which told her of his love, lust, loneliness, and devotion. She stiffened at the first contact of his lips but the soft, sweet movement of his lips against hers relaxed her and soon she was not only enjoying the kiss, she was also returning it. His heart was pumping in his ears as she returned the kiss with just as much fevor as he put into it. Her hands soon finding their way around his neck, her fingers twined in his hair as his found their way around her body pulling her closer to him. When they broke the kiss panting with the need to breath, her eyes were half lidded and clouded with lust.

"What do you want from me?" hopeful and needing him to say it, to voice he need aloud.

"You. Your heart, mind, body and soul. I want you as my mate."

She looked up as him seeing the sincerity in his eyes and hearing the seriousness in his voice.

"You would want a mate that would age and die centuries before you? One that would give you hanyou children?" a valid concern that plagued her equally as her love for him.

"Yes. I care not if you were to give me a thousand hanyou pups, as long as they are from your body and my seed. Accept be my mate and your life would be tied to mine, you will age when I age, living as long as I will and if either of us were to die the other would follow soon after," he promised dipped his head to her neck taking in her scent and nipping the junction between her neck and shoulders lightly.

"So will you be mine and only mine for eternity, Kagome?"

"Hai, only yours for eternity and longer if you desire," came kagome s breathless response. She had never expected him to want her. Yet here he was asking her to be his, presenting his heart, soul, mind and body to her. This was what she wanted. No not the money, title or prestige that came with being his mate but the fact that someone wanted her. Her and only her. Someone wanted to love her and one who would cherish her, someone to spend her life with for all eternity.

He growled in pleasure and contentment at her response and soon recaptured her lips in a passion filled kiss causing her to moan into his mouth. Soon the clearing was filled with the passionate and lusty moans of the pair and the lustful growls of the taiyoukai. Her body was raised slightly out of the water and pressed firmly against the bolder, legs wrapped around his waist with his member grinding against the outside of her sex and their hands thoroughly exploring the others body. His lips attached themselves to the nipple of her right breast as his left hand grasped and played with the other. She gasped and moaned at the sensation and arched her back offering him more of her to him. Soon he switched breasts and repeated the process as she licked, kissed and suckled his exposed shoulders and neck. Soon they were both panting heavily and painfully aroused. The scent of her want mixed with her natural scent was driving him mad with need and the steam from the heat of the springs was radiating the scent of their mixed scents filled with lust. It was maddening, if not just as much as her lustful moans and mews that poured from her lips. She grinded her hips against his hard member moaning his name and begging him to take her, to which he happily complied.

She couldn't take the teasing anymore and begged him to take her. She vaguely heard his apology for causing her pain as he caught her lips in a fierce and soothing kiss.

Pain ripped through me as he took my virginity causing me to stiffen and tears to pour from my eyes. Of course I heard that it would be painful but did it have to feel like I was been ripped in two from the inside out!? I felt his soothing growl move through my body relaxing me and taking my mind off the pain, kissing me, apologizing for the pain and telling me that this would be the last time that it would hurt. Soon the pain was gone and I was engulfed in blazing flames of pleasure. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as I grinded my body against his. I enjoyed the lustful growls that came from him as he moved in and out of my body. I never wanted him to leave, the pleasure that he was pouring into my body was mind blowing. I raked my nails down his back as I arched into the pleasure that he was giving me, causing a howl of pleasure to pour from him as he through his head back.

I felt her claw her nails down my back drawing immense pleasure, causing me to howl my pleasure into the night. No woman I have ever bedded has ever done this to me. None has ever given me the kind of bliss and ecstasy that my miko is giving me now. I hear her begging for more, to take her harder and faster, who am I to refuse her such? I pound my way into her tight, moist, warm and welcoming core. Her moans of pleasure drive me on, telling me of the pleasure that I am giving her and only I will ever be the one to give her such pleasure from now on. He felt the tightening and quivering of her core signaling her impending release, and pulling him to his own.

Her nails dug into the blades of his shoulder as she clung to him as if to pull him into her body. His claws sunk into her hips pulling her to him, trying to keep her with him for always. Their pace became more frantic and forceful as they both sought the pinnacle of completion within the body of their lover. Kagome's cry of ecstasy echoed and filled the clearing along with the conquering howl of her mate just before he sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck where her shoulder and neck joined, marking her as his mate. When his fangs buried themselves into her neck, primal instinct took over causing her to sink her own blunt human teeth into his own neck, drawing blood, as they both drank from each other's wounds. Pleasure rippled through them drawing a moan from both before they completed the final step in their mating, they opened their souls to each other. They revealed everything, their life, experiences, fears, likes, worries, joys, hopes, dreams, past and hope for the future. As this was going on their souls were been fused together as one, making them as one for now and forever. Slowly they were drawn back to the world around them and they withdrew their teeth and licked their mates wounds before pressing their foreheads together while panting.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look at his new mate. Her eyes were closed as she panted lightly from the exertion of their mating. He was still inside her, slowly pulling from out her forcing a groan of disappointment from both of them. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him with love shining in their depths which warmed his heart. They both could feel the emotions running through the other and soon they were sharing a slow languid kiss that told each other of their love and devotion. Deciding that they had spent enough time in the water they washed each other and left the spring to lay on a blanket that kagome pulled from her bag pack and to cuddle together under Sesshomaru's pelt before letting sleep over take them.

The sunlight broke through the trees waking the reluctant group from their slumber. Squinting at the harsh sunlight to their sleep lidded eyes the group blindly set about their morning task of stoking the fire, setting a pot of water to boil for the morning ramen and tea, folding up their blankets, grooming their bed ridden forms and stretching the sleep from their forms. Sango always been the second one to be fully wakened each morning turned to give her morning greeting to Kagome who had formed the habit of waking before her to fix breakfast. Sango turned with the folded blanket under her arm to meet no recent crackling fire, no boiling water, no yawning Shippo and most importantly no kagome. Blinking a few times to ensure that it wasn't the sleep in her eyes playing tricks on her, she looked again and saw what she missed. Kagome's sleeping bag was there with Shippo curled into it and Kagome and her bag missing. Knowing that Kagome would not have gone this early to bath she did the one thing that she never thought she would do. She screamed. Long and loud, a panic filled scream, that caused Inuyasha to fall from his perch in a tree onto his head and then jumping into battle stance. Miroku jolting into a battle ready stance and Shippo jumping out of Kagome's sleeping bag to bolt over to the protection of Kiara's battle ready form, just as Kagome had taught him.

"What? Where is he?" Yelled a frantic Inuyasha searching for the danger he perceived to have caused Kagome to scream.

"KAGOME IS MISSING!" wept at panicked and frantic Sango.

"WHAT!" Came Inuyasha's rage filled yell as he finally noticed the missing miko.

Soon after a high level of confusion, panic and sobbing episodes between Sango and Shippo the gang set off in search of the wayward miko via the scent trail she left early that night.

Kagome woke to the enamors attention of her mate. He was tracing an intricate design on her back with his fingers causing shivers to race down her spine. His fingers were soon followed by his tongue and lips make their journey along her spine. Moaning she turned to face the glazed eyes of her new mate.

"Are you always the active in the mornings? Or is there some other reason?" questioned Kagome in a slightly teasing tone.

"No, but considering my current company I cannot be blamed for my actions," his husky voice sending her in to a lustful haze as his lips grazed hers and his hands finding her flesh enticing. Soon he was between her spread legs with his manhood pounding into her inviting core as she moaned her pleasure. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist pushing him deeper into her. His lips were attached to her nipples suckling as she fisted one hand into his silken trestles and the other playing with his rippling muscles, her body arched into him giving him more access to her body.

Inuyasha cursed. Damn he had lost her scent. It had some how disappeared fifteen minutes away from camp and now he was on all fours sniffing frantically for a trace of her scent. Shippo was trying to help as well as Kiara but they were also having difficulties. Sango and Miroku watched in tense anticipation for the sign that they had found something.

Sesshomaru now had Kagome on her hands and knees pounding into her welcoming flesh. Her moans and screams of pleasure edging him on.

"So tight, so wet," he grunted as her reveled in the way his mate's vaginal walls clung to his thick, hard member.

"Oh Kami Sess sho..maru," her pleasure gasps and pants filled his ears.

Grasping her hips tighter he pounded into her more forcefully pulling strangled moans of pleasure from the onna beneath him.

"You like that don't you bitch."

"Oh... Yes ...yes."

"You love the way I fuck you don't you bitch," he growled into her ear, his form bent over hers effectively trapping her beneath his own from. When all he got was a strangled moan he gave her a more forceful thrust before demanding her answer.

"Answer me Bitch!" his growl vibrated through her form heightening her pleasure.

"Yes! Yes I love it!"

Hearing her answer and feeling devious he purposely slowed his pace, pulling a mournful groan from his little mate. Making the pace teasingly slow and feeling her push back into him demanding a more vigorous pace he whispered huskily into her ear after suckling on it.

"Whom do you belong to Bitch?"

"Onegai ... more ..."

"Tell me who do you belong to?"

"You, you Sesshomaru. Only you," she moaned softly.

"I can't here you miko," of course he heard but he just wanted to hear her shout it.

"YOU ... ONLY YOU SESSHOMARU!"

Satisfied with her answer he picked up a brutal pace that drew immense pleasure from both their bodies. Soon the mixed howl and scream of pleasure form both Kagome and Sesshomaru echoed through the forest. Collapsing to the side and pulling her down with him, drew her unresisting form to his as they cuddled together basking in the glow of their love making.

The tachi heard the howl and scream echoing through the forest and wondered what was going on.

"Oh Kaim! Kagome!"

"What you talking 'bout Sango?"

"Inuyasha the scream, it sounded like Kagome!"

"Nani? Please tell me you're joking!"

"No, where did it come from? We have to help her!" yelled the worried and angry taijiya.

"This way!" yelled InuYasha as his twitching ears finally picked up on the direction it came from. It was a way off and he hoped that he got their in time. He couldn't afford to loose her; after all he needed her for the Jewel. There was something about the howl that was strikingly familiar but he couldn't place it. Shrugging it off him and the group bounded through the thick vegetation towards the sounds of their distressed miko. Too bad that they were going to rescue the unwilling.

Kagome practically purred her contentment to be in Sesshomaru's arms, yes arms, she gave the arm back to him after another round of mating. Now she was idly tracing patterns on his chiseled chest. She hadn't noticed before because she had been "busy tending to her mate" to notice a few changes due to her mating with Sesshomaru. Her nails had grown an inch longer and tapered into small neat claws, she had fangs and her back according to her mate possessed an intricate design that symbolized that she was his mate. Her eyes he also told her held speckles of gold in their sapphire depts. He showed her that he also had the same design on his back to show that he was hers. She had asked if their marks on their necks were not enough. He told her that those were for public display, to show to everyone that they belonged together but the designs on their backs were private, to be between both of them. He also showed her why; the marks that made up the patterns were just as sensitive as any hot spot on their mate's body. He also told her that the pattern was also represented the link and bond of their souls, hearts, mind and body as one. She liked that part of it. Now they were lounging in each other s presence. She felt her mate stiffen.

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

"The half-breed and your friends will be here soon."

"I had hoped that they would sleep in," grumbling with a sigh, "I wanted to stay like this a while longer."

"I as well mate, but now we must dress."

"Hai."

Reluctantly they got up and reached for their clothes. Well she reached for hers only to be stopped. Raising an eyebrow in question, he pulled her to stand in front of him and placed his hands on her shoulders. She felt his power wash over her in comforting waves, when it ebbed away she looked up at him curiously before noticing the feel of clothes on her body. Looking at herself she was in an pair of loose white pants, similar boots like Sesshomaru's, a form hugging white kimono with shear flowing sleeves that had twin splits at the side up to mid-thigh that was buttoned up in a curved pattern that moved from her hip to under the curve of her breast moving between the twin mounds up to the neck of her kimono. The Kimono was covered in red sakura blossoms that looked like they were floating in the wind.

Gasping at the beauty of the kimono she lifted her eyes to her mate that was dressed in his normal kimono.

"It suits you mate."

"Sesshomaru ... its ... beautiful Ari ... Arigatou."

"Your welcome love," he dipped his head to capture her lips in a fierce smoldering kiss while wrapping her into his embrace as her hands found their way around his shoulders and into his hair once more. They were too lost in their kiss to even pay attention to that group that burst through the trees.

Of all the scenarios that were expected from the frantic group this was the last and nonexistent one on their list. They expected her to find her been attacked by a youkai or Naraku, but finding her and Sesshomaru kissing was not on their list. All they could do was stare blankly at the pair; that was until Inuyasha decided that Kagome was under some sort of spell.

"Sesshomaru get the fuck away from Kagome!" yelled the fuming Hanyou as her drew Tetsusaiga and charged.

Breaking the kiss long enough to leap out of the way with kagome firmly in his grasp he landed a safe distance away.

"Inuyasha you baka! You almost hit Kagome!" Yelled Shippo.

Inuyasha Kagome had gently pried herself from her mated arms, after smiling reassuringly at him she turned to Inuyasha venom dripping from her voice.

"Oswari you baka. You almost hit us!"

"US! Why ya been so nice to the bastard!" he yelled after pulling himself out the dirt only to growl at the amused look in his brothers eyes at him been sat .

"You wanna know why I care so much?" the smirk on Kagome s lips was creepily evil looking, but Inuyasha took no notice, only opened his big mouth.

"Yes, ya baka wench! Why the hell ya - hey?" he found himself dangling from Sesshomaru's claws as the Tai growled threateningly at him with his eyes threatening to spill red.

"You will refrain from using such filthy and disrespectful words to describe my mate if you wish to see the next sun," growled Sesshomaru, and for good measure raked slightly tipped poison claws across his chest before tossing the hanyou away from him.

The silence at his declaration was deafening. You could hear crickets chirping and bugs buzzing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear right. I could have sworn you said 'mate'," inquired a confused hanyou. Sitting up with a wince from the poison.

"You heard correct Inuyasha," replied Kagome as she walked up to stand by her mate. Pulling down the collar of her kimono just enough to for him to see the fang marks encircling the blue crescent moon that was Sesshomaru s symbol. Sesshomaru in turn pulled back the neck to his kimono to show her small fang marks encircling an orb of shooting miko energy that was Kagome's symbol.

The sound of Inuyasha's outrage could be heard throughout feudal Japan but they could not find it in themselves to care. They had found all they needed in eachother.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you found this enjoyable. Please review.  
> Helpful editing tips and tricks are welcomed. If you must make criticism please be helpful and not just bashing. Thank you and Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
